


I Know Your Heart

by xxDustNight88



Series: Dust Bunnies [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Curses, F/M, One Shot, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: A prophecy sets things into motion, causing Hermione and Theo to discover there is more to their friendship than they thought.





	I Know Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Really enjoyed writing this and wouldn't mind turning it into something more someday. That probably won't ever happen, but a girl can dream. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for letting me use her Grammarly. Any other mistakes are definitely my own... Oops.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: April 2019 Roll-a-Drabble- Hermione/Theo/Sleeping Beauty, June 2019 Roll-a-Drabble- Hermione/Theo/Marriage Law

Silence.

Then, laughter.

Hermione Granger laughed for a good three minutes while Theodore Nott stood in front of her, frowning. At long last, she managed to get herself together, clutching at her side in pain. "Oh, Theo, that's rich," Hermione told him as she began to gather her belongings. It was the end of the workday, and she desperately wanted to go home to a good book and a hot bath.

"I'm telling you the truth, Granger," Theo urged her. "I wouldn't be up here risking my job if I wasn't certain." He crossed his arms as Hermione continued to pack up for the day.

"Theo, as your Minister, I'm not going to fire you for this," Hermione said as she slung her bag onto her shoulder. "I know there can be truth to prophecies, but there's absolutely no way I'm going to fall into an unbreakable sleep that can only be broken by my one true love." She started to laugh again, but at the look on Theo's face, she stifled it once more. "It's like some sort of Muggle fairytale."

"It's not just your true love, Granger," Theo tried pointing out. "It's part of a Marriage Law spell that will be cast on you by someone."

"Who in their right mind is going to try and curse the Minister?" Hermione asked as she headed for the door. Theo, however, continued to block her way. Frowning now, she raised a single eyebrow. "Come on, it's been a long day, and I want to go home. You should go on home too."

Sighing in frustration, Theo threw his hands into the air. "Have it your way, but please be careful on your way home. I tried to warn you." With that said, Theo turned and headed back down to the Department of Mysteries.

After he'd gone, Hermione simply shrugged her shoulders and headed to the Atrium to floo home to her flat. Unfortunately, she never made it to the fireplaces. Just as she passed the large water fountain, someone called her name. Turning, Hermione had only a split second to see a cloaked figure before a spell hit her square in the chest. Then, everything went black.

* * *

It was all over the papers the next day. The Minister of Magic had been cursed and was currently being held in a highly secured room in St. Mungo's. Anyone with information on what had happened or who could have cursed her was asked to come forward. The Ministry was in chaos, everyone in utter shock. All but one person that was.

Theo, who had gone out of his way to warn Hermione, now stood at the scene of the crime, furious that she hadn't taken him seriously. Some bloody cowardly fanatic had cursed Hermione with the hope of binding himself to her heart. Obviously, it hadn't worked, or Hermione would be awake right now. That stupid Marriage Law curse had been outlawed centuries ago, but someone had brought it back. The entire Ministry was now searching for who had done this deed, but that wasn't what mattered.

What mattered to Theo was that Hermione was now forced to sleep forever until her one true soulmate kissed her and brought her out of the curse. If they didn't find the person she was meant to spend forever with then, she would remain asleep for the rest of her sleep, slowly withering away until there was nothing left. It broke Theo's heart because he had a secret.

Somehow, he'd fallen in love with Hermione. Long before she was Minister, he had the opportunity to work alongside her when she was head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department. Theo slowly found himself falling for the Gryffindor witch bit by bit until she all but consumed his every thought. Knowing that she would never love him back, Theo kept to the background, allowing her to do her own thing.

He didn't come forward and reveal that he knew what was going to happen. He didn't want to lose his job. Besides, the prophecy didn't tell who actually cursed Hermione. It had just said that she would be cursed and that only her one true soulmate could wake her. He would be forced to watch as wizard after wizard was brought forward to try and break the curse.

After months of torment, Theo finally got the courage to visit Hermione. He asked the MLE officials to see her and then entered her room.

"Granger," he started, scratching at the back of his head. "I wish you'd listened to me and been more vigilant." Of course, she didn't reply, but that didn't stop him from talking some more.

"I can't believe it's been so long without your nagging at the Ministry," he said with a laugh. "Your presence is missed."

Now you'll never get to know how amazing I think you are…" Clearing his throat, Theo looked around the room awkwardly. "I guess I should go… There's really no point in me staying since I'm not likely to be your soulmate."

And yet, he had the sudden urge to try...

Theo knew it would do nothing, and yet he leaned over to kiss Hermione anyway. Surely, there was someone out there more worthy of her heart than him. As their lips met, a strange warmth spread from where they connected and moved slowly through Hermione's seemingly lifeless body.

Startled, Theo pushed his chair away from the hospital bed in alarm. When Hermione's eyes blinked open, he jumped to his feet and practically ran to her side. "Sweet Salazar, Granger. Are you really awake right now?"

Struggling to clear her throat, Hermione coughed once and then met his gaze. "Damn it, Theo. You were right."

"I'm dreaming," Theo muttered, looking from side to side. "This has to be a dream."

"No, this is not a dream because my back aches from laying on this bed for so long," Hermione continued to complain. "Oddly enough, While I was asleep, I dreamt of you the entire time."

"You- What?" Theo had to sit down. He pulled a chair over to the bed and then promptly rubbed both hands over his face. "I don't understand what's happening."

"Really?" Hermione laughed, her voice rough from lack of use. "You're the one who told me I was going to be cursed into finding my soulmate. What was that spell again?"

"It was a Marriage Law spell. They used it back in ancient days to pair wizards up with Muggles," Theo explained. "I am so sorry, Granger."

"Why?" Hermione said and then reached to take hold of his hand. "Now I know I was meant to be with you. I kept dreaming of you because you're the one who would save me."

"I understand that, but this all seems crazy. Surely, you don't want to be with me," Theo said, his voice strained with the fear that his words would be true.

"I've been so busy… I never really thought about finding someone to love," Hermione said, her thumb rubbing the back of his hand. "Yet, here we are. I'm not mad, Theo. Actually, I think I'm relieved. You clearly have feelings for me too."

"I do, but I-"

"No, stop," she said and leaned closer. "I know your heart, Theo. You have always been kind to me, and I think that there is something special between us. Let's give it a chance to grow."

Theo smiled at that, all trepidation finally leaving him. "I think I like the sound of that, Hermione." She smiled at the use of her real name and closed her eyes. This time when he leaned in to kiss Hermione, she kissed him back, and all was right in his world.

* * *

Later that week, the papers told of the fantastic news that not only was the Minister freed of her curse but that she was also engaged to one Theodore Nott. They would live happily ever after as the fairytale goes.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
[tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
[LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
[Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
